


The Same

by Arcardia



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Evil Xisuma - Freeform, Ficlet, Helsknight needs a hug, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, helsknight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcardia/pseuds/Arcardia
Summary: After his battle with Wels, Helsknight returns to the Nether. Injured and beaten, he has to figure out how to go on from here.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	The Same

“This … isn’t over…”

He growled these words through clenched teeth while slowly retreating backwards. Eyes fixed on his opponent as he stepped back into the portal. 

A moment later, the green grass and blue sky before him disappeared. Instead, he felt the familiar heat burn on his skin and the scent of burned flesh and ash in the air. He was home. 

Helsknight glared at the large portal he just came through, black and ominous as usual. The purple light had stopped swirling after he stumbled through, and he knew it would take a lot of hard work to turn it back on. 

A frustrated noise escaped his throat, and he punched the black stone, full of anger and hatred. He couldn’t believe he just lost this battle. His only chance and he had blown it. Helsknight just hadn’t expected the other one to actually put up a fight. He had underestimated his double. And the throbbing pain in this side was a reminder of his failure.

He turned around, towards the wastelands of this hell dimension. The boiling streams of lava tainted everything with their red light. Hell’s creatures passed by him, Piglins and other beasts, but none of them dared to attack him. They felt that he was their superior. Ever since he had woken up in this world, without memories and alone, they had avoided him. 

Helsknight pressed a gloved hand against his side and could feel it soak with blood. Shit. It seemed like the other one had gotten him good, his blade had gone right between the plates of his armour. He cursed loudly, scaring a nearby Hoglin. It grunted angrily before rushing away. 

No. This wasn’t over. He would get another chance and then, he would be ready. Ready to take on Welsknight, defeat him and take over all that was his. But first, he had to make it back to his lair. It wasn’t far, but the constant pain in his side slowed him down. It didn’t matter. He would get back, he would heal, and then, he would strike back.

The way felt longer than usual. He walked past an endless lava lake, and his boots sank into the soul sand that was covering its shore. Whispers and moaning filled his ears. Usually, he didn’t bother with those voices, but today, they seemed to call him. He needed to hurry. Those voices get louder the closer to death you are. And while he was not going to give up that easily, the injury in his side didn’t stop bleeding.

Luckily, his base started to come into sight. It was an old Fortress made of stone, black from centuries of smoke and ash. It had been habituated by Piglins when he found it but as soon as they saw him, they ran. No creature in this dimension dared to stand up to him. He was Hell’s knight, made from fire and death. And yet, he had been beaten. The humiliation of his defeat weighed heavy on his shoulders. He had been too sure of his success, and he paid the price. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

Just when he made it through one of the many entrances, his legs suddenly gave in underneath him. With a surprised noise, Helsknight sank down. A quick glance down his side confirmed what he already knew. He was losing too much blood. It was streaming through the gaps of his armour plates, leaving dark smears everywhere. With a pained groan, he tried to get back up on his feet, but it was no use. His body wasn’t moving like he wanted it to.

For the first time in the life he could remember, fear began tightening his chest. He tried to move again, to get inside and patch himself up somehow. His heartbeat echoed through his ears, and his head started to feel dizzy. Maybe it was the blood loss, maybe he was panicking. But what fucking difference did it make? He was feeling worse and worse, and there was nothing he could do to save himself. 

Helsknight wrapped the arms around his shoulders. This wasn’t his end, right? It couldn’t be. He still had something to do, a destiny to fulfil. He wasn’t even sure where he came from yet, and why he was here at all. His anger and fear were slowly fading away, and desperation took their place. Fuck. No one was going to save him. He was alone, always had been. And now he was going to die alone. How fitting.

He leaned against the charred wall behind him. The stone always felt cold, even though it had been surrounded by a lava lake for decades, maybe centuries. It was a somewhat calming sensation. Something nice to focus on, to distract him from the throbbing pain in his side. 

A deep sigh escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes. Well. This was it. Nothing to do but sit here and wait for death to come and get him. Maybe this had been his destiny all along. How pathetic.

After a while of listening to his own heartbeat, he heard something come closer. Maybe a Piglin was checking if they could already feast on his remains. A few more heavy steps, then someone stopped in front of him. “I have finally found you.” A voice? Helsknight was sure he had never heard it before, it sounded somewhat muffled and electronic. He forced his eyes open.

In front of him stood a person wearing red armour, much more futuristic than his own. Helsknight looked up to see their face but only stared into the red visor of a helmet. He believed to see eyes moving behind it, but the hellish lights reflecting in the mirroring surface might just trick his senses. 

“Who are you?” 

Instead of answering, the person moved forward and knelt down in front of Helsknight. He couldn’t make out what he was doing, but it seemed like he was inspecting his injury. 

Something about him felt familiar, even though Helsknight was absolutely certain that he had never seen this person before. The suit, the helmet, everything about it felt foreign to him but still. 

“You are like me.”

He had already blurted those words out before they made any sense to him. But somehow, this felt like the truth. The figure in front of him raised his head, seemingly looking into his eyes. 

“Not exactly.” The stranger got back up on his feet, and before Helsknight could say anything else, he had picked him up. Like he weighed nothing in his metal armour. “But we are similar enough for me to consider you worth saving.”

He said something in a language Helsknight couldn’t understand, and a portal opened in front of them. If was different from the ones that Helsknight had seen before. This one was round, and looking into it felt like gazing up to the stars at night. Somewhat calming.

“Where are you taking me?”

He couldn’t really make it out under the helmet, but he felt like his saviour was smiling.

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted EX and Helsknight to meet so badly, so I decided to write it myself. This might be the prologue for a longer thing but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thanks for reading <3


End file.
